1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle including a regenerative brake and a friction brake.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3438242 describes an electric vehicle. The electric vehicle includes a brake system that improves fuel consumption by converting energy during deceleration of the vehicle to electric energy. When an anti-lock brake system is activated while the vehicle is being decelerated by using regenerative braking and friction braking through driver's operation of a brake pedal, the brake system reduces the proportion of regenerative braking.
In a state where both regenerative braking and friction braking are used, it is required to switch braking force from regenerative braking to friction braking in order to obtain large braking force. This switching of braking force is preferably gradually carried out in order to suppress a change in total braking force. Therefore, when regenerative braking is activated at a large proportion for the purpose of improvement in fuel consumption, there is an inconvenience that switching of braking force takes time.
On the other hand, there is known a system that executes automatic brake control for generating braking force in a vehicle on the basis of an operating state of the vehicle, other than driver's brake pedal operation. Such a system is mostly used in order to avoid a danger in the case where no driver's brake pedal operation is detected. Therefore, desired braking is different between braking caused by driver's operation and braking caused by the system; however, the brake system described in Japanese Patent No. 3438242 does not take such a point into consideration.